Goodbye (TC)
"Goodbye" is the eighth and final episode of Season 3 of The Cleansing. Synopsis Kelly continues to act as leader of Quinlos but soon finds trouble within the community; Mike begins to have second thoughts about betraying John and the rest of Quinlos; Sarah gets ready for the attack on Quinlos; John makes his escape with other captured people from Quinlos. Plot The cold breeze brushes along Mike’s skin. He stands at the top of a ten-story factory building which is Sarah’s base. The sliding glass door from behind him opens and Sarah comes to stand beside him. “You ready for the attack?”, she inquires. “I guess...” “You guess? Jesus these people need to be TAKEN DOWN” “I know but... it’s just... I knew these people for a long time.” Sarah rolls her eyes, “You’re such a pussy.” Mike looks onto the Horizon and spots the city of Atlanta far away in the distance. “I’m sorry”, he says to himself. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Madison Lintz. Liam Hemsworth Also Starring: Andrew Rothenberg Alicia Witt Matt Lintz Ned Luke Writer: Rannay Director: Rannay Showrunner: Rannay Based on AMC's ‘The Walking Dead’ and Image Comic's ‘The Walking Dead’ The Cleansing BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! “We better hurry!” The groups searches the room for an escape and the old man finds one. “The air vents”, he says. The rest of the group look up and see the air vents too. They suddenly hear footsteps from down the hall. The old man and Besheba hold the door shut while Henry runs over to the guards body and gets his gun out. SLAM! Guards begin banging on the metal door into the room and shooting at the lock. John boosts Olivia up and she opens the air vent and climbs into it. Markus runs too other cells where more people from Quinlos are being held. He lets them free and all hell breaks loose. Many run to the doors and bust them open causing a stampede of people running through corridors while getting shot at. Some people stay behind and begin climbing up the air vent with John’s help. He helps around ten up including Markus and Henry. The old man closes up the door again to the cell room while Besheba is boosted up into the air vent by John. Three guards start banging at the door and the old man struggles to keep them out. “Get ready to get boosted up”, he says. “What about you?”, John asks. “I’ll be fine” John gets ready to be boosted up. The old man lets go of the door and runs to John. He almost throws John up in the rush. The guards finally get through the door and just as John’s feet get into the air vents, the old man is shot countless times. As John escapes with the others, he hears the thud from the man’s body as he hits the floor. (Back at Quinlos) BAM! “Nice shot Sandra”, Kelly says. She walks around the training area and watches people doing target practice for the oncoming battle with Sarah’s group. BAM! “Doing good Miles”, she says. BAM! BAM! “Keep trying Grace, you’re doing great”, she says. In the distance, in a locked-up room in a basement with no light shining in is Nick tied to a pipe. He listens to the gunshots one by one. He suddenly gets a huge grin on his face. The light shines in as the door is opened. “Hello Nick”, Kelly says as she sets down a tray of food beside him. “Hey...” “Wanna tell me anything more about yourself?”, she asks. “... I’m 16” “Oh o-” “I was born on a farm in South Carolina, my parents died trying to protect me when this first started. I traveled away from home around three months ago after bandits stole my stuff and burnt down my farmhouse right before the horrible winter blizzard started. Is that enough information for you?” “... Yep” Kelly gets up and walks towards Nick. He tries backing up but can’t because of his restraints. “What are you doing?” “Letting you out” “Why”, he asks as his restraints are untied. He feels his wrist that now have serious rope burn. “Because I trust you... and you’re just a kid” “Thank you. I’m not like Sarah’s group” Kelly opens the door and the light shines in again. She turns off her flashlight she used to see Nick in the dark room before. He looks around at the outside. There are kids playing in the grass, people working as guards, gardeners, blacksmiths, and people just walking around and relaxing. He runs off in excitement. Kelly tries to stop him but he is already halfway down the road. She smiles. But then she remembers something. How did Nick know about Sarah’s group? BANG! BANG! CRASH! The outside air vent crashes to the ground. Olivia hops out of it and lands on a dumpster. She jumps of it and lands on the ground. Ten other people follow including Markus, Henry, and John. Once they all get down, they run for the woods. The large group hear gunshots behind them as two people are shot down. “KEEP GOING”, John yells as he leads the group into the woods. They all sprawl through the dark oak tree woods as they are chased by Sarah’s people. More gunshots are heard and more bodies hit the ground. There legs feel on fire as the group run through the deep woods. More gun-fire endures as the cold sounds of bodies hitting the ground sound like a loud noise in a silent room. After what feels like hours, the group make it out of the woods but not without casualties. The only people on the other side are John, Henry, Besheba, and Markus. The four all stare into each other's sickened eyes for a while until John speaks up. “We need to keep moving” The group doesn’t say anything and just starts walking. BANG! BANG! Kelly and a group of five search yet another house for Nick. They search upstairs and find him trying to escape through a window. Kelly shoots him and the falls out onto roof. He slides down the roof and falls into a bush. The group run back the steps and outside to the back of the house. They see Nick jump a fence and Kelly follows behind. “Get all guards on lookout”, she demands as she jumps the fence after him. Her feet land on the grassy ground with a thud. She searches with her eyes for a minute and sees Nick climbing into the treehouse. A family inside the house hides behind a couch in their living room. One kid runs outside though and the parents chase after the little girl. She opens the sliding glass and runs outside. “NO”, Kelly yells but not fast enough. BLAM! THUD! “HOLY SHIT!”, she says. The mum runs out of the house to her child’s body. “SANDRA STOP!” BLAM! THUD! The other kids run out from the house but the dad shields them from the horrific scene. “LOOK WHAT YOU DID NICK... YOU KILLED A MUM AND A SON... ARE YOU HAPPY!”, Kelly yells. Nick comes out from the treehouse but stays silent. Five Hours Later... “We are here today to mourn the loss of Sandra and Nathan Bullock, a mother and son. They will be remembered... and the murderer of these two people will be put to death.” Kelly signals to Ella who is in the big crowds of saddened people. She nods and walks off. John’s group who are still walking find a hill and walk up it. Halfway up the steep hill they hear vehicles in the distance. “HURRY UP”, Markus yells. The group rushes up the hill, each step they take they hear the sound of the vehicles coming closer and closer. They finally make it to the top and see Quinlos on the other side. They stand under a lonely large oak and watch as vehicles stop at the gates. “Shit”, Henry says. BAM! Kelly runs down a road of people ready with firearms and other weapons ready to fight. “MOVE THE CHILDREN TO THE BUNKER, GET A FEW WOMEN TO HIDE WITH THEM... THEN GET EVERYONE ELSE UP TO THE GATES”, Kelly yells into the radio. “Alright”, a man says on the other end. “ALRIGHT PEOPLE, THIS IS IT”, she yells. She signals for everyone in the street to follow her to the gates. “Here we go”, she says under her breath. She climbs up a guard post, when she reaches the top she sees Sarah and her people jumping out of cars. Sarah, who is now for some reason wearing a gown gives Kelly a look of excitement. “What’s with the dress?”, Kelly asks. “Just getting ready to start this party”, she answers. “Is party code word for us taking you down” “So... you wanna fight?”, Sarah asks in a scummy tone. “If we have to... I can’t wait to blow your brains out” John and Markus rush down the hill and towards Sarah group standing outside the gates while Besheba and Henry rush to part of the north wall that was under construction. John and Markus hide behind some bushes and watch as Kelly talks to Sarah. “You’re not getting in here Sarah, just leave”, Kelly says. Sarah chuckles. “We kidnapped twenty-seven people from Quinlos. TWENTY-SEVEN. Only four are still alive and out there. When we snuck into this walled-community we saw at least ninety-four people. Now let me do the math. If we took twenty-seven people and four escaped that means that we killed twenty-three people from here. Ninety-four minus twenty-three equals seventy-one. Your seventy-one verse my one hundred and six means that we can easily end you here right now with the large semi-truck behind all these other armored cars with one ram of your gates. NOW OPEN UP!” While Kelly and Sarah continue arguing, Markus thinks he hears a twig snap from the woods behind them. He searches for a minute and then gets a horrified look on his face. “Oh god” A massive horde is seen up on the hill from before heading down towards the community. John turns and sees it as well. He falls back and one of Sarah’s people see the two hiding. “OVER THERE”, he shouts as he aims his AK at the both of them. Everyone turns to look at what the man is talking about, even Kelly. Sarah pulls out her gun and shoots Kelly in the ear. She falls back, breaking the guard rail and plummets to the ground. “KELLY, WAKE UP” Kelly’s eyes flutter open. “What happened?” “John and Markus got caught by one of Sarah’s guys. In the heat of the moment Sarah shot you and you fell from the guard post. She’s gonna kill JOHN”, Ella explains. Crowds of Quinlos people hide behind barriers ready to attack Sarah and her group. The gates begin opening up. “NO”, Kelly screams. She runs and shuts the gate. “Kelly stop, she’s going to kill all of us if we don’t listen to her”, Ella says. “WE CAN’T TRUST THEM, YOU KNOW THAT ELLA” Ella looks at Kelly and then the Quinlos people ready to fight. She gives them all a worried look. “... Okay, WE AREN’T LETTING YOU IN SARAH” Sarah gives a smirk on the other side of the gates. “FIRE!” BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Gunfire shoots through the gates as Kelly and Ella run for cover. BLAM BLAM BLAM! Quinlos fires back. Suddenly, a sound of a large truck is heard. “SHIT”, Besheba says as she and Henry come make it to the front. SLAM! BAM! A huge semi-truck comes smashing through the gates with a loud with a loud plow and flips onto its side. Sarah’s people come running through the opening and begin shooting. Quinlos fighters are pushed back as more of Sarah’s army gets through, Besheba, Henry, Ella, and Kelly included. Sarah and some of her people stay outside as the fighting in Quinlos endures. As sounds of gunshots spread throughout Quinlos, the whole place becomes a war zone. “I’m liking this”, Sarah says. “Fuck you”, Markus says. BLAM! Sarah shoots him right in the head. John watches as Markus’s lifeless corpse falls to the ground. John, on his knees exclaims, “WHAT THE FUCK!” Sarah pulls out a little device with a red button on it. “You know, I was going to make this place for me and my people, but I think I’ll be fine with the place me and my people are at... this button right here will set off explosives underground and in houses in Quinlos.” “Don’t do this!”, John cries out. “Sorry John, but I got to.” Mike, who is now standing next to Sarah, gives her a surprised look behind her back. BOOM! A massive explosive is set of after Sarah presses the button. Kelly who is fighting against Sarah’s army along many other people from Quinlos hears the explosion from behind her. Each sewege pipe lid explodes down each road and so does every house. The ground explodes up into the air. Kelly gets up and tries to outrun the explosives. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! One by one house and huge chunks from the ground soar through the air going down throughout the streets in Quinlos. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Besheba and Ella who are at the other end of the street see people including Kelly trying to outrun the explosives. In the next street over, in the infirmary house, Lily sits with a still injured Chris. Lily looks out the window and sees the explosion in the streets from house and underground. “GET UP!”, she yells to Chris as she pulls him up. The two run out of the house and onto the porch. “FUCK THIS HURTS MY WOUND!”, Chris yells. “KEEP GOI-” BOOM! The infirmary house explodes and sends Lily and Chris flying off the porch and crashing to the ground. “GO! GO! GO!”, Besheba and Ella yell as Kelly and other people rush down the street and away from the explosions. They can only look in horror as people fall behind and are blown to bits by the explosions... Including Kelly. Mike shoots Sarah clean in the head. She falls to the ground. Mike kills the small amount of people protecting her. Another explosion goes off that separates John from Mike. John stares into the community through the now exploded wall. Ella, Chris, and Lily escape from the burning Quinlos and go up a large hill that now looks over the annihilated community. Mike and Henry run into the woods to get away from the oncoming horde with thousands of walkers in it. Besheba holds up in a house as the large horde roams the mutilated streets. John stares from a distance at the now desolated Quinlos. His stare is as lifeless as a ghost as if he’s dead inside. He shows no expression, no emotion, no feeling as the community he helped build burns to the ground. The ash covers the ground like snow. But John doesn’t react to anything. He doesn’t feel anything. Except pain. Other Cast Co-Stars * Matt Lintz as Henry * Karissa Vacker as Olivia Special Guest Stars * Finn Wittrock as Bodyguard Deaths * (Unnamed) Old Man (Off-Screen) * Olivia * Many captured survivors * Markus * Kelly * Sarah * Michael (Off-Screen) * Sarah's Army * Multiple members of Quinlos * Possibly numerous counts of walkers Trivia * This is the the longest episode in the first three seasons. * In a rough draft Kelly and Markus weren't scripted to die, but just before writing for the good copy started, Rannay killed them off. ** Kelly was killed because Rannay felt her story arc was complete. ** Markus was killed of because Rannay wasn't really interested in writing his character. * Michael (Sarah right-hand-man) was not seen this episode or the previous because Rannay just forgot. * After this episode, the show went on a hiatus for a month and a half.